Be Here
by PSnowflake
Summary: You can never be satisfied with what you have. People will always want more. But to Haruhiko her smile was enough, and he would fight to the ends of the world to protect it. Takes place after the final events of Musaigen no Phantom World. MaixHaruhiko
1. Take My Hand

"Because It was the first book you loved." Haruhiko's mother managed to choke out before giving Haruhiko a teary smile.

Haruhiko's eyes began to water as he remembered the fond memory of them reading the cherished story together right before bed, sharing the smiles and laughs of a lovely mother-son relationship.

All this time, he hated his mother. He resented her, leaving him behind with a man that neither had the time nor the care to be a father. He fought alone, day by day, with no one to go to for guidance or a simple gesture of love. A simple hug, a simple pat on the back, a simple smile would've been enough, but Haruhiko had nothing but the silent shadows of his home. So many nights of crying himself to sleep, asking "why?", convinced that he would never find forgiveness.

But seeing the smile and the relief on his mother's face, just being able to touch and be with her again, Haruhiko found himself desperately wanting to forgive, desperately wanting to give a second chance, and so he did.

"Mom...I missed you...so much." Tears were streaming down Haruhiko's face as he reached foward to embrace his mother who was crying just in kind.

It was a heartwarming sight. All the while, Mai watched from the side, smiling fondly at the pair. A single teardrpop falling from her cheek as she remembered the essay that Haruhiko wrote as a child.

" _It was very fun_ "

It was an essay filled with fantasy. One filled with broken promises and regret.

But now Haruhiko had a chance, a chance to make that essay a reality. Mai couldn't have been more happier as she closed her eyes.

"Good for you...Haruhiko." Mai whispered.

* * *

"Who were the girls that were with you?"

Once their emotional reunion had come to a close, Haruhiko's mother decided that she had some catching up to do. Thus began the never-ending questions about school, which Haruhiko was more than happy to answer for her.

"They're all friends from the phantom-hunting club at my school. We didn't start out too strong, but now were at the top of our class." Haruhiko boasted.

There was a glint in her eyes as Haruhiko's mother smiled playfully, "Just friends?".

Haruhiko groaned, knowing full well where this conversation was going, "It's not like that".

"Tell me about them." Haruhiko's mother smiled cheekily, very happy in getting to know her son's love life.

Haruhiko sighed, not really wanting to enter the topic, but obliged anyway.

"Kurumi is a part of Hosea elementary. She's very shy but that's probably because were all so much older than her. She was very scared about joining our club at first, but I think she's much more comftorable around us now."

"Reina-Chan's the one with long black hair. She's is in the same grade as me. I saw her one day using her phantom-eater power to seal some phantoms, and asked her to join our club. It took some convincing, but she eventually joined after I bribed her with free lunch. She's really kind but she's from a rich family so she's a bit reserved too."

"Koito-San's the one that wears headphones at all times. She transferred into my grade in April. She was very distant and did most of her phantom jobs alone. I had a feeling that she didn't really like us since we always came to help her out, but she started hanging out with us more and more, and at some point joined our group.

Haruhiko smiled reminiscently at the time when it used to be just him and Mai. It wasn't that they couldn't get the job done, but more so the fact that he only knew how to seal back then. It was up to Mai to take down phantoms on her own with Haruhiko cleaning up the mess. He honestly wondered why she stuck with him for so long. They were at the bottom of the class, and desperately needed new members. Looking at them now, it was a completely different team.

"What about the pretty, blonde one?" Haruhiko's mother asked, interrupting Haruhiko's recollection.

Haruhiko blushed madly at that. "EH?! I was just about to get to her!"

"Saving the best for last I see." Haruhiko's mother replied with a wink.

Haruhiko dragged his hand across his face, wondering why he was even having this conversation in the first place.

"Go on." Haruhiko's mother said, intrigue evident on her face.

Haruhiko looked down shyly as he thought back on the day's events. Over the course of the past month, there was something different about Mai that made Haruhiko feel very strange inside. It wasn't that her personality had changed. No, she was still the same caring yet commanding senpai that Haruhiko always knew.

" _You have us_."

It was the fact that he saw her smiling more and more. Smiles filled with love and promise, and it filled his body with warmth whenever he saw it.

"Mai-senpai...was my original partner for our phantom-hunting club. She can be really bossy sometimes, but I honestly think it's really cute when she gets riled up. She may have an intimidating personality, but deep down she's so mature and caring. She wears her emotions on her shoulders, so you can tell when she's angry or upset. But more than anything she never breaks her promises. If there's anyone I can trust wholeheartedly it's Mai-senpai. Her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It really lights up my day when I see it and she looks adorable when she's excited about something. Her martial arts are amazing. She fights like a goddess...and to top it off- "

Haruhiko's mother's chuckling brought Haruhiko out of his passionate rant. Haruhiko's face turned tomato red as he realized that he had just involuntarily gushed about Mai for nearly a minute.

"I missed this, Haruhiko" Haruhiko's mother smiled softly.

Haruhiko, caught off guard by his mother's change in tone, stared at her for a moment before smiling back tenderly, "Me too."

"I know I really don't have a right to say this. But I want to give you some advice...I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Haruhiko's mother stated rather wistfully.

She then looked at Haruhiko with very serious eyes, "Love is the hardest thing to find in the world...Don't let her go."

Haruhiko didn't know exactly who his mother was referring too, but a part of him understood the pain that was laced into her voice. The pain of a divorce that led to the collapse of what was once a happy family. Wanting to reassure his mother, Haruhiko leaned forward to take his mother's hand and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Please just get some rest." Haruhiko said half pleadingly half demandingly.

"But I still have so many more questions." Haruhiko's mother whined immaturely, not really seeming like the parent in this situation.

Haruhiko stood and smiled gently. "There'll be plenty of time for you to ask. You've been through a lot and your body still needs to heal."

Haruhiko's mother pouted as her son kissed the top of her head before making his way to the door.

"Say hello to Mai for me."

Haruhiko chuckled lightly at that before closing the door to let his mother rest. "I will."

Haruhiko turned to head toward the hospital cafeteria knowing that the gang was probably waiting there for him, but was stopped when he bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Senpai! I'm sorry...I didn't see you there." Haruhiko said, a bit embarrased by his clumsiness. "What are you doing here?"

Mai smiled, always endeared by his concern for her. "Waiting for you of course."

"Oh...thanks." Haruhiko was suddenly very self conscious as he wondered whether Mai overheard his conversation with his mother earlier. There were plenty of embarassing things he had said, and Haruhiko would be damned if Mai knew about them.

"Will your mother be alright?" Mai asked with concerning eyes.

The anxiety in Mai's voice brought Haruhiko out of his embarassment as he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure she'll be fully well in no time... She's just like how I remembered her back when I was a child. She's sweet and kind, but also silly as well. She makes fun of me all the time, but it makes me happy just to see her enjoying it. It feels so natural when I talk to her. It's almost as if nothing has changed in the past ten years. I know that's not true, but I'm okay with that. I'm just so glad that I have a chance to be with her again, to make things right again. I feel at home."

Haruhiko looked up at Mai rather sheepishly, surprised that he managed to say something so cliche, but was alarmed when he noticed tears beginning to form around her eyes.

"Mai-senpai! What's wrong?" Haruhiko reached for Mai's hand in concern.

Mai waved her hands reassuringly. "I'm okay. I'm just...so happy for you, Haruhiko. You've been alone for so long. You suffered and endured everything alone. After what happened that night with Enigma, I just didn't want to see you hurt ever again. Getting to see you smile once more, it just makes me so happy."

Mai reached up to wipe the tears from her face before giving Haruhiko a beautiful,beaming smile.

There it was again. The lovely smile that melted Haruhiko's insides, his heart skipping a beat at the overwhelming affection in Mai's eyes.

Haruhiko's eyes began to water as he came to realize how much that smile meant to him. All at once a huge urge to show Mai his appreciation filled his mind, to return the compassion that gave him strength.

Mai squeaked in surprise as the tall figure of Haruhiko embraced her lovingly .

"Thank you...thank you for staying with me...all this time. I was so alone, but I had you. You never left me. When you asked me to join your team, I could never meet your expectations. I could never be enough for you. But you didn't give up on me. You believed in me, you still believe in me. I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you. I just...I just-"

Before Haruhiko could finish his thought, Mai returned his embrace and reached up to caress Haruhiko's cheek, wiping his tears away.

"It's okay...you don't have to say it. I won't leave you, Haruhiko. We're a team after all. You deserve all of us, don't ever forget that."

Haruhiko's eyes crinkled with warmth as he nodded.

"There, there." Mai patted Haruhiko's chest before reaching for his hand.

"Now, Let's go eat lunch with the others." Mai said with a smile before leading Haruhiko to the cafeteria.

Haruhiko smiled back sweetly.

"Let's"

As Mai held Haruhiko's hand, taking him to where the rest of the team was, Haruhiko couldn't help but think...

" _Her hands are so soft_..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new MNPW fic.**

 **As of now I am still busy with school, so my writing time may be inconsistent. Buy you can hope to see the next chapter up within 2 weeks, hopefully.**

 **This fic is primarily revolved around the relationship between Mai and Haruhiko, so the dialogue will mostly be between that pair. The plot will start to kick in after 3-4 chapters, but right now it'll mostly be character and relationship development between MaixHaru.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. Until next time!**


	2. Premonition

**_Two weeks later_**

Haruhiko summoned Marchosias to repel the powerful blast headed towards Mai.

Before the attack could come in contact with the blonde, a fiery flame collided from the left, redirecting the blast to barely miss Mai.

Mai gave Haruhiko a grateful smile before jumping into the air and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the dragon-like phantom's head, sending it reeling backwards.

Haruhiko frowned as the phantom roared in primitive rage, seeming unfazed by Mai's attack. It was a twenty feet tall, wingless black dragon, equipped with sharp talons and piercing fangs. The phantom's durability was outrageously strong and its attacks were not easy to repulse. But what bothered Haruhiko mostly was the shade of red in the phantom's eyes, seething with blood lust and intent to kill.

It wasn't uncommon to find violent phantoms, but the unnatural ferocity of this beast brought alarm to Haruhiko. The intel provided by Himeno Sensei was minimal at best, as she had only informed Mai and Haruhiko of the appearance of the phantom.

Not wanting to put Mai's safety at risk any longer, Haruhiko clenched his fists and decided that he would go all out for this fight.

Haruhiko brought his hands forward and summoned a hieroglyph of purple light, channeling a sizable portal for his second phantom comrade.

"Invoke, Cthulu!"

Rather than the cute octopus that Haruhiko had become accustomed to, a colossal, kraken-like creature emerged from the portal, the presence of the sea emanating from its mighty form.

"Senpai!"

Mai nodded back in response, prepared to follow up Haruhiko's attack.

"Marchosias!"

The fiery hound bellowed at the command, before launching a massive fireball at the enemy phantom. Roaring in fury, the dragon summoned a blast of dark energy in retaliation. A huge shock-wave shook the earth as the two attacks collided with unbelievable power, seeming equal in strength.

"Cthulu, now!"

The blue beast opened its gaping maw and shot out a blast of gushing water at the enemy's attack. Combined with the power of Marchosias's ability, the dark pulse was negated as the torrent of water and fireball struck the dragon phantom with massive impact, creating an explosion of steam.

Haruhiko knew that his attack wasn't sufficient enough to take down the phantom, but it was the perfect distraction for Mai to prepare an attack of her own. Haruhiko turned to Mai, and his eyes widened as he saw something he had never seen before.

Mai began massaging her hips with her left hand, channeling water from her kidneys with her Spirit of the Five Elements, but simultaneously evoked the element of fire from her heart by caressing her breasts with her right, creating a powerful aura of red and blue; a double elemental summon.

Mai took a deep breath before leaping forward with inhuman speed, dashing through the steam cloud and delivering a devastating punch to the phantom's gut.

Haruhiko's mouth fell agape as the enemy was launched into the air, thrown several yards back and colliding painfully with a nearby boulder.

 _"How in the world…"_

Haruhiko was brought out of his awe as the body of the phantom flickered with a pixelated light, damage from Mai's attack palpable in its condition. Recognizing the vulnerability of the enemy, Haruhiko reached forward and prepared his sealing ability, another elaborate hieroglyph appearing before him.

"Thrashing Phantom, reveal your secrets to the Book of Thoth."

A circle of light materialized beneath the phantom before bursting into the sky in a beam of blinding light. The dragon howled in pain as its essence was drained away by the powerful seal. An icy tomb began crystallizing around the phantom's body.

Haruhiko let out a sigh of relief. A job well done if he had to say so himself. But just as the ice began enveloping the dragon's head, a wave of shock swept through Haruhiko's body.

Time seemed to stop itself as Haruhiko's recognition of his surroundings came to a halt. The clouds stopped moving. The trees of the forest became disturbingly silent. Haruhiko turned to Mai, and was shocked to find that the blonde had vanished out of thin air.

 _"How does it feel..."_

 _"...to have power."_

Haruhiko whipped his head toward the dragon phantom, the source of the voice. Its body still entombed by ice all the way up to its neck. The voice was raspy yet very compelling. Haruhiko's body shivered at the discernible evil laced within the phantom's words.

 _"Does it make you feel...powerful…"_

 _"...immortal?"_

Haruhiko opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but found it impossible for the words to leave his tongue. It was as if his vocal chords were stuck in time as well.

 _"She will come for you…"_

 _"...You will think that you can protect what's important to you, that if you have power you can keep her safe…"_

 _"...But she'll come for her, and all you'll be able to do...is watch, realizing that power is your greatest weakness. Your world will crumble. It will burn. Every second you try saving her will be a loss to your humanity. And soon enough…"_

 _"...her end will be by your hands. You will lose..."_

And just like that, the ice engulfed the Phantom's head, completing the seal.

Haruhiko found himself returned to reality as time appeared to resume. The trees swayed gracefully with the whistling wind. The lush grass produced a herbaceous scent. The sun brought warmth to the verdant atmosphere. Despite all this however, Haruhiko could not shake off this strained sense of anxiety. He looked around and was relieved to see that Mai had returned from her previous disappearance.

 _"What is going on...Was it just my imagination?"_

Mai walked up to the exquisite crystal of ice and admired its intricacy. Extending her arm forward, she shattered the crystal with a swift punch to remove the phantom's presence for good. Lucid flakes of ice scattered over the pair like fireworks, denoting their hard earned victory.

Mai ran towards Haruhiko, prepared to congratulate him, but was caught off guard by the distressed look on his face.

"Haruhiko, are you okay?" Mai asked concerningly.

Haruhiko snapped out of his stupor before turning to Mai and giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, just had a little daydream is all."

Mai chuckled amusingly. "Geez, even in battle you're in your own little world."

Walking up to Haruhiko, Mai raised her hand up for a high five.

"Good job, partner." Mai said with a praising smile.

Haruhiko smiled back modestly before returning the high five. "Thanks Senpai, but you're the one who finished the job. What was that just now? I've never seen you do that before."

Mai smirked proudly. "Just a little technique I've been working on. It summons two elements to enhance my speed and strength, but it's really draining. I've got to keep up with you somehow."

"You're amazing." Haruhiko said with a fond smile.

Mai blushed and looked towards the ground shyly, not having a proper response for Haruhiko's flattery. "Thanks…"

 _She will come for her..._

Haruhiko glanced one last time at where the phantom was sealed before leading the way out of the forest. "Well, let's go check on the others."

Mai nodded in agreement and followed after her teammate.

As the pair left the scene, a vengeful whisper remained among the foliage.

 _You will lose…_

* * *

"All right! Ten food tickets!" Mai exclaimed happily, content with their reward for today's task.

After having met up with Reina, Koito, Kurumi, and Ruru back in the clubroom, Himeno Sensei had distributed rewards to everyone accordingly. Ever since their improving success, Haruhiko decided that their team would earn more reward if they take multiple missions on at once, thus they split themselves into divisions depending on the conditions of the jobs they were offered. Haruhiko and Mai seemed to synergize very well together and were able to take down phantoms offered only to the upper quartile of the class. Mai was particularly pleased with today's results as she walked home together with Haruhiko.

"Why are you so excited? We've been doing such good work lately. I'm sure you have enough food tickets to get by. " Haruhiko stated rather amusingly.

"Of course I have enough! But this is the most we've gotten for any job so far. I'm just really proud of how far we've gotten."

Mai gazed into the distance, smiling thoughtfully as she continued, "It's kind of reminiscent, don't you think? At the beginning of the year you and I barely managed to hold up. We rarely ever completed jobs with much profit. But looking at us now, we can take down such strong phantoms. It feels so surreal. I guess that's why I'm really happy with today's reward. It's a big milestone for us."

Haruhiko eyes widened in surprise. He had never really considered the extent to how much they've grown since the start. But Mai was right. They had every right to be proud.

"You're right. I'm happy too." Haruhiko said agreeingly.

"Besides, now I don't have to worry about meals for the next two weeks. Doesn't your mom cook for you now? You don't even need food tickets in the first place." Mai said with a teasing smile.

Haruhiko's walk came to a stop as he looked sadly at Mai, "She moved back with her new husband few days ago."

As much as he wanted to believe that he had a mother again, Haruhiko knew that it was just a short-lived fantasy. Her mother had moved on and now had responsibility for a new family. It pained him to think that he was alone again, but Haruhiko refused to look at it that way.

Mai felt terrible for upsetting Haruhiko as she looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that."

"Don't be, you didn't know. It's okay, she'll still visit time to time. I feel much better just knowing that she still cares about me." Haruhiko stated assuringly.

Mai smiled affectionately. "That's good."

The pair continued to walk in comfortable silence. Without Ruru to accompany them, the atmosphere was a bit less energetic. But Haruhiko would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the alone time with the blonde.

"Haruhiko, look."

Haruhiko gazed towards Mai's direction. A beautiful sunset hung in the evening sky, hues of pink and orange complimenting each other flawlessly. Being an artist himself, Haruhiko would easily identify this as an ideal sunset. It was the perfect setting for a romantic walk home.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mai asked with an awestruck expression.

"It is." Haruhiko, however, was enraptured by a completely different beauty. Her golden ponytail glistening in the evening light, the adorable expression of awe on her fair face, it was enough to make Haruhiko's heart flutter with adoration.

Mai met Haruhiko's longing gaze before smiling playfully, "Whatchya starin at?"

"N-Nothing..." Haruhiko stammered awkwardly, looking shyly towards the ground.

"Speaking of sunsets, doesn't the last train for your house leave at six?"

Haruhiko's eyes widened in panic as he reached for his phone to check the time.

 _5:58 P.M._

If there's anything worse than being late for class at Hosea, it's missing the train ride home. Haruhiko's house was rather far from school, and the last thing he needed was a tedious, one-hour walk home. Well, with his lack in athleticism, an hour and a half would be more appropriate.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai!" Haruhiko gave Mai a quick wave before sprinting off to the nearby train stop.

One minute into his sprint and Haruhiko was already breathless. He sighed in relief when he saw the light blue locomotive still docked at the station. But just as he let his guard down, the metro began to move, signaling its on-time departure.

"Wait! Stop the train!" Haruhiko yelled desperately. A rather futile effort, as the metro increased its distance from the exhausted Hosea student.

Haruhiko collapsed on his knees as he watched his only source of transportation drive off into the sunset.

"Geez, you really are out of shape."

Haruhiko turned and found Mai standing above him, an unimpressed look on her face.

"How'd you catch up so fast?" Haruhiko asked wearily.

"I walked." Mai stated bluntly.

Haruhiko blushed embarrassingly. Had he really been that slow?

"How long is the walk home?" Mai interrupted Haruhiko's chagrin.

"An hour..." Haruhiko replied, defeat evident in his voice.

Haruhiko was brought out of his state of fatigue as a hand was stretched towards him.

Mai stood in front of Haruhiko, ready to help him stand.

"Come on, you can stay at my place. I can't let my partner be walking home the whole night can I?" Mai said invitingly.

"Senpai, I can't ask for that! You already have so much on your plate. I'd just be adding to your stress." Haruhiko retorted concerningly.

Mai smiled warmly. "Well, you'll just have to make it up to me by helping me with dinner."

Before Haruhiko could argue, Mai grabbed Haruhiko's hand, and dragged him into the beauteous twilight, a night of uncertainty and sentiment waiting for the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I'm so happy for all the reviews and followers for this story so far. My pleasure to write for you all.**

 **And again, school has been such a hassle lately. I've been trying my best to keep up with my writing schedule. Expect the next chapter to be up in 2-3 weeks.**

 **Until next time! :)**


	3. Budding

Haruhiko couldn't help but feel surprised as he walked into Mai's apartment room. It wasn't the size that shocked him, nor was it the lack in decor, but rather the fact that it felt distinctly nostalgic.

Mai noticed Haruhiko's astonished expression.

"It's not that small, Haruhiko." She said defensively.

Haruhiko waved his hands in misunderstanding. "No, it's not that. I just think it looks really nice."

Mai looked disbelievingly at her partner. "Your house is bigger and much more fashioned."

"Maybe so, but a large house for one person feels out of place. I get lonely a lot and it's usually too quiet. It's homely here." Haruhiko replied.

Mai smiled playfully. "Just live at my place then. I could use some company."

"Eh!?" Haruhiko's face reddened as he looked incredulously at Mai.

"I'm joking." Mai snickered at Haruhiko's expression.

Haruhiko never expected Mai to be much of a teaser, but her recent playfulness brought a sense of delight to their relationship. It was different, a good different.

"Well, if you need to use the bathroom, it's-"

"Across the hall. Got it." Haruhiko finished.

"...How did you...know that?" Mai looked astounded.

Haruhiko blinked twice, just as bemused as Mai was.

 _"_ _How_ _ **did**_ _I know that?"_

"Uh..I saw it on the way here." Haruhiko exclaimed, ejecting the first excuse that came to mind.

"If you say so." Mai didn't stress it as she walked up to the fridge with Haruhiko following close behind. "Let's see...what would you like to eat tonight, partner?"

Haruhiko waved dismissively. "I'm not picky. You can decide."

Mai placed her finger over her lips, pondering over her choices. "Well, in that case..."

"Sashimi soup with boiled eggs, asparagus, rice noodles, and beef steaks." Mai decided rather frankly.

"Eh?! How do you even have all the ingredients for that?" As appetizing as the dish sounded, Haruhiko knew he would undoubtedly screw up in its eloquent making.

"What do you think I've been using all my food tickets for? I like cooking. It's fun." Mai said matter-of-factly. Unbeknownst to Haruhiko, Mai actually hated cooking. It was arduous and she often burned herself.

 _"Could you write "love" with the ketchup for me?"_

But ever since then. Ever since 'little' Haruhiko had expressed his pickiness for his rice omelette, Mai had pushed herself every day to provide a meal that would satisfy his complexion, that could make him smile. From them on, cooking had grown into her new hobby. She had become quite skilled, and was confident that she could gratify Haruhiko's taste with every meal. Tonight was no exception.

"And why are you so surprised? Didn't you agree you would help me..?" Mai feigned hurt.

"Of course I'll help you, but I'm going to mess up for sure. I don't know how to cook..." Haruhiko admitted.

Mai smiled endearingly before pushing Haruhiko to the stove. "Well, there's always a first time for everything."

* * *

"Haruhiko! The temperature's too high!"

"Haruhiko! I said to cut it into dices not strips!"

"Haruhiko! That's way too much salt!"

"HARUHIKO! WHY ARE YOU USING A KNIFE TO STIR THE SOUP?!"

Haruhiko had no idea why he was still attempting to cook. Any restaurant in Tokyo would have fired him tenfold by now. Honestly he was just surprised that Mai hadn't hit him upside the head yet for being so lousy.

Just as Haruhiko thought that he couldn't bungle up the dish any worse than he already had, God decided to make his life a little less fortunate. Haruhiko stumbled over his own foot, sending the carton of eggs he was carrying tumbling down with him.

Egg shells and yolk splattered all over the apartment floor. The scene resembled more of a war zone rather than a top-tier bistro. Haruhiko looked up nervously and met Mai's flabbergasted gawk, residue of so many ingredients plastered against his clothes.

He had definitely gone overboard this time. Haruhiko put his hands over his head in preparation for Mai's punishment.

But rather than an angry lecture or a slap upside the head, Haruhiko was rewarded with the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

Mai clutched her sides in attempt to keep in her full scale chortle but failed miserably. She had never seen something so ridiculously adorable in her life.

Soon enough, Haruhiko couldn't resist the temptation. He smiled and laughed along freely with Mai.

It was times like these when Haruhiko truly understood the beauty in his life. He didn't feel alone. The gaping hole that was his split family was filled by the presence of this beautiful blonde. Life was good, very good.

"You were not joking when you said you couldn't cook." Mai said mirthfully, still giggling from Haruhiko's clumsiness.

"I tried telling you! I really wanted to help, but I'm just too clumsy." Haruhiko said with embarrassment.

"That's the Haruhiko I know, selfless but useless." Mai joked while sticking her tongue out teasingly. She smiled fondly before grabbing a towel to wipe the egg yolk off of her partner's messy hair.

Haruhiko's heart fluttered at the sensation of his hair being rubbed gently. He was fully aware that he was being doted on like a child, but Haruhiko didn't mind, not one bit.

Haruhiko looked up appreciatively at Mai. They gazed into each other's eyes, and for a moment Haruhiko swore he could feel Mai's heartbeat beating in sync with his own. The intimacy of the moment completely blocked off the rest of the world, as Haruhiko simply appreciated the beautiful shade of violet in the blonde's eyes.

Haruhiko was regretfully dragged out of the moment as Mai chucked the towel she was holding right at Haruhiko's face. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy. You may be hopeless at cooking, but I know you can clean up your own mess. After that, you're going to help me finish this sad excuse of a dish, got it?" Mai stated sternly yet affectionately, a tone that only Mai could pull off.

Haruhiko peeled the towel off his eyes and looked up with surprise. "You still want me to help?"

"Of course. You're my mess, after all." Mai smiled warmly before giving Haruhiko a resolute thumbs-up.

Haruhiko sighed in compliance before returning a confident thumbs-up of his own.

* * *

"Hey, would you look at that, this is not too bad." Mai said after downing a spoonful of their distasteful masterpiece.

"Really?" Haruhiko asked hopefully.

"Nope. You ruined it." Mai said bluntly.

Haruhiko pouted. "So mean."

"Awh, I'm just kidding, Haruhiko. It's really not that bad. Try it for yourself." Mai said comfortingly before raising a spoon of soup to Haruhiko's mouth.

"I can feed myself. I'm no child." Haruhiko groused indignantly.

"Awh, don't be a party pooper! Say ahhhh, the airplanes coming." Mai swiveled the spoon in the air, attempting to mimic the dynamic of an aircraft.

Haruhiko chuckled at Mai's antic, before opening his mouth and engulfing the spoonful of potage.

Haruhiko's eyes widened in amazement. It really wasn't that bad. In fact it was rather tasty. Well, they did work together after all, and considering that his contribution was thirty percent at best, Mai's efforts definitely revamped the dish's flavor. The noodles were silky. The beef was tender. It was a perfect blend with the soup to clear his sinuses.

Mai giggled at Haruhiko's content expression. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Haruhiko simply nodded in agreement and continued to devour his food. Here Mai thought that Reina would dominate any food-eating contest, but looking at Haruhiko now, he seemed like an imposing contender.

"I'm glad." Mai said gratefully.

Haruhiko looked up at that, not expecting the longingness in Mai's voice.

"You seemed really upset earlier when we were walking home. I made you think about your parents again, when all you're trying to do is move on. I messed up. I was hoping that this would cheer you up." Mai said hopefully.

"Senpai..." Haruhiko was absolutely touched by Mai's worry. He smiled tenderly at the blonde. "Don't worry, I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Eh?! Where did that come from?!" Mai blushed fervently at Haruhiko's confession.

Haruhiko waved his hand in apology. "Sorry, Sorry! That was way too cheesy. What I meant to say was..."

Haruhiko paused briefly before smiling softly. "Thank you Senpai, for cheering me up. I really enjoyed the meal and the time we spent together."

"Now you're just being way too polite." Mai giggled.

Haruhiko sighed with defeat. "Well, you get one or the either."

Mai laughed warmly at their banter.

Haruhiko smiled at hearing Mai's laugh. There was something about their interaction that put him at ease. It was different than the cool, reserved persona of Koito, or the tempered, sweet calmness of Reina. Mai made him feel alive, wanted...needed. It gave him purpose. Haruhiko was mesmerized by the liveliness of the blonde, eating and enjoying her meal like there was no tomorrow. And then he saw it. The answer to the conflict that constricted his happiness every single day.

He was upset earlier, heartbroken, but not because Mai mentioned her mother. Haruhiko tried to forget. He desperately tried to move on. With every step forward however, it felt as if he was walking two steps back.

But Haruhiko had been so blind, oblivious as a newborn child. He had once told it to Mai, but he failed to perceive it as an answer to his own problems.

He didn't need to forget, nor did he have to remember.

Making new memories and carving one's own path to happiness, that's what makes life so beautiful, and that's all he ever needed.

Mai flicked Haruhiko's forehead to pull him out of his thoughts.

"If you keep daydreaming like that, your food's gonna get cold."

Haruhiko hissed in pain as he rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't daydreaming."

Mai smirked. "Yeah right, you had this dopey smile all over your face."

Haruhiko smiled shyly "I'm just really happy when I'm with you.."

Mai's heart skipped a beat at seeing Haruhiko smile so openly. It was the same smile that she witnessed when Haruhiko had gone shopping with her mother, one filled with unadulterated joy and ardor. Mai knew she was blushing like a fool, but she didn't care. She simply smiled and spoke with her heart.

"Me too."

* * *

"Ugh! I don't get it...how is the answer zero?"

Haruhiko moved over next to Mai to see what the blonde was struggling with. Following their meal, the pair had decided to have a study session for upcoming midterm exams. But with the amount of floundering on Mai's part for the past two hours, it was more of a tutor session from Haruhiko.

Haruhiko skimmed through the problem briefly before an imaginary light bulb popped above his head. "Ah, so the first step is to split up the quotient into two separate limits. After that you can evaluate the limits of the functions individually. In this case, x to the third power over e to the three x results in infinity over infinity. If the limit of the function ever results with infinity over infinity you can simplify it using L'Hospital's rule; differentiate the function, solve for the limit, and you'll get a finite answer, which in this case is zero."

"Guillaume de L'Hopital was a French mathematician born into a military family in the late seventeenth century. He abandoned his family's military career in order to pursue his passion for mathematics which he had since he was a child, and ever since then-"

"Blah blah blah, why do your answers always have to come with a history lesson?" Mai exasperated.

"I'm simply trying to expand your knowledge." Haruhiko defended.

Mai dragged her hand across her face, knowing full well how impossible it was to argue with Haruhiko over scholarship. "I don't even have a mid term for history..."

"Knowledge is knowledge. You will always need it at some point in your life." Haruhiko said with an insightful grin.

"Geez, you're such a turnoff. Ugh, when you put it that way, I can't really argue." Mai sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now where was I?...Ah, L'Hopital's father was Anne-Alexandre de l'Hôpital, a Lieutenant-General of the King's army, Comte de Sainte-Mesme and the first squire of Gaston, Duke of Orléans. His mother was Elisabeth Gobelin, a daughter of Claude Gobelin, Intendant in the King's-"

Mai threw her calculus textbook at the young intellect to stop the endless lecture "AH! I get it, I get it! You're a know it all, you don't have to show off."

Haruhiko simply snickered at Mai's fluster.

Mai put her head on the desk wearily. "I think that's enough for one day. I've lost too many brain cells for one night. I'm going to go shower. You should get ready for bed too. There's a sleeping bag for you underneath my desk."

"I still can't believe you're letting me stay here, Senpai. I don't know how I can make it up to you." Haruhiko said a bit regretfully.

Mai gave Haruhiko a tired smile. "As long as you don't give me any more history lessons, that's plenty for recompense."

Haruhiko grinned at that. "No promises."

"Well then, guess you'll be forever in my debt." Mai said with her hands on her hips before walking across the hall to the washroom.

Haruhiko spent a few more minutes on his curriculum before preparing for bed. On any other day, Haruhiko would stay up late to invest time in reading his books, but this wasn't his library.

He could use a supple amount of sleep once in awhile. Maybe even cuddle with Mai if he was lucky.

Haruhiko blushed hotly at the thought.

 _"_ _Yeah get over yourself. That's not happening_ "

Haruhiko crawled underneath Mai's desk to retrieve the said sleeping bag. But upon coming out, the graceless adolescent hit his head on the bottom of the desk rather painfully, causing several items to fall off the bureau.

"Itai, that hurt…" Haruhiko rubbed his bruised head.

Haruhiko reached out to pick up the fallen items, before one in particular caught his eye.

Haruhiko held the object curiously. It was a small portrait encased by a hazel frame. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to identify the young child in the picture as Mai. The blonde pigtails and the rambunctious smile were a strong giveaway. Haruhiko didn't recognize the second figure in the photograph, but judging by the loving smile on her countenance, he assumed it was her mother. The resemblance she shared with the contemporary Mai was surprisingly uncanny. They had the same hairstyle, blonde locks parted to the side in a ponytail held together by a blue ribbon. But more importantly were her eyes. They held the same sensitivity and compassion as her daughter's. She truly looked like an ideal image for a future Mai.

Mai lived alone. He knew from the start, but never dove deeper than that. Mai was independent, able to take care of herself as well as those she cared about.

But why? She loved her mother. Haruhiko could tell as much just from looking at the photo. Why did she have to be alone…? He suddenly found himself desperate for an answer. Not just for the sake of his curiosity, but for his own atonement.

"Haruhiko?"

Haruhiko jumped in surprise. He didn't notice that the blonde had returned from her shower.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be looking through your stuff."

Mai shook her head. "It's okay."

Haruhiko smiled lightly. "You were really cute when you were a kid."

Mai laughed at that. "You know that's not true. If there's one word to describe me as a child, it's obnoxious."

"This picture would have to disagree. You look so happy." Haruhiko countered.

"Thanks.." Mai said softly.

Her gratitude had a sense of wistfulness to it. Haruhiko took a deep breath before asking the question at the forefront of his mind.

"Senpai."

Mai met Haruhiko's gaze.

"Why do you live alone?"

Mai's body tensed and Haruhiko seemed to notice her discomfort. She stood stone still for what seemed like ages. Haruhiko opened his mouth to apologize, not wanting her to feel obligated to answer such a personal question, but stopped when the blonde walked forward and sat next to him on the carpet floor, shoulder to shoulder.

Mai took the portrait from Haruhiko and stared longingly at the lovely memory with her mother.

"Every weekend we would go to the garden to pick daisies. We had little competitions on who could find one with more petals. I could never win, Mom always had a keen eye for picking flowers. But just this once, on my fifth birthday, I found the needle out of the haystack. Mom said it was the most beautiful blossom she had seen. It made me so happy." Mai continued to caress the frame of the picture.

"I loved her so much. Papa was always gone for work, but Mom never left me alone. She always said...to never let go to what's important to me. And to me, having her by my side is what I cherished most. I wanted to live up to her ideal, and make her proud."

"Even when the doctor diagnosed her with stage four cancer, she never changed. She promised me that no matter what happened I would never be alone. But that's what hurt me the most, because I knew it was the first promise that she wouldn't be able to keep."

"At the funeral, I wanted Papa to hold my hand, to tell me that he also believed in Mom's ideals. But he never held me, he didn't look at me. I saw him less and less. After a few months, he left the country, and left me with one of his colleagues. I haven't heard from him since. I'm too afraid to talk to him. I'm scared that he's moved on. I never got close with my dad's colleague, but I didn't want to burden him with my presence just cause Papa couldn't take care of me. When I graduated junior high, I moved into this apartment. Mom taught me how to take care of myself before she left and the reward system at Hosea lets me provide for myself. I live alone, because life isn't perfect. Sometimes things just happen that don't go your way. I wish...I could change it."

Mai couldn't bring herself to look at Haruhiko. A part of her felt relieved for finally sharing her story with someone so close to her. She had many opportunities to do so in the past, but she feared Haruhiko's reaction, just like she feared it now. Mai always gave off the impression of independence and conviction. It was her way of concealing her loneliness. But now that Haruhiko had seen her vulnerability, Mai felt petrified at the possible rejection.

"Why…"

Mai looked up expecting to see indignation, but was instead met by forlorn eyes streaming with tears.

"Haruhiko…" Mai reached out to comfort him, only to be swatted away by her distressed companion.

"Why? How can you be worried about me when you're hurting so much more?! My mom may have left, but I will always have the choice to hold onto her! You can't. You don't deserve this...It's not fair." Haruhiko cried mournfully.

Mai's next words sunk Haruhiko's heart further into the ground.

"It's okay. I'm used to being alone."

Haruhiko refused to accept it. He refused to believe in a world where fate was uncontrollable. Mai deserved happiness just as much as he did, and he'd be damned if he let anything deprive her from it.

He saw his purpose full and clear now.

Mai squeaked in surprise as Haruhiko enveloped the blonde in his arms.

"No one want's to be alone. I won't let you…" Haruhiko whispered promisingly.

Mai's lip trembled at Haruhiko's promise.

She was so tired, so sick of pretending that she had changed .

Never once had she cried for her mother's death. If she did, Mai knew she would never be able to stop. Because within the deepest part of her soul...she still believed in her mother's words.

 _"_ _I'll be here._ "

Haruhiko smiled in relief as Mai buried her face into Haruhiko's shoulder, sobbing openly and holding onto him for dear life. He hated seeing people cry, but just this once, Haruhiko saw beauty in the act of sorrow. Mai was crying for herself. That enough proved she was human, and that alone was enough for Haruhiko.

Mai wept harder as Haruhiko brought her body closer to his. She was so glad, so happy that despite falling, there was someone below to catch her.

She grieved.

She suffered.

She cried.

But for the first time...it felt okay.

Mai accepted Haruhiko's embrace and fell deeper into the warmth of the one she came to fall in love with.

As the pair's souls were mended, the night shined even brighter under the cascading glow of moonlight, showing the first signs of a blossom's budding.

* * *

Haruhiko awoke to the delicate gleam of morning light glinting onto his eyes. Somehow he managed to end up on the floor. Blinking groggily, Haruhiko stretched his lax muscles, before noticing that a body was snuggled up against him. Haruhiko smiled as last night's events were recalled from his memory. The blonde had fallen asleep in his arms throughout the night. Not having the strength to carry her to her bed, Haruhiko had simply joined the blonde and passed out on the carpet floor.

He stroked Mai's back, who was still deep in sleep.

"You look so beautiful with your hair down"

Judging by the sun's position, Haruhiko had enough time to catch the morning train home and change into some clean clothes. School started in two hours, so he had to get a move on if he wanted to change and eat breakfast.

Haruhiko slid his left arm under Mai's legs and his right behind her back, scooping the blonde up in a bridal carry. He tucked Mai in the much more comfortable bed sheets.

Haruhiko's heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving Mai's side, even if it was for the shortest amount of time.

He found himself involuntarily leaning in towards the blonde's face, and without thinking, Haruhiko stole a kiss from Mai's soft lips.

 _"_ _What am I doing?"_

It did little to alleviate his heavy heart, but at seeing Mai smile lightly from the contact, Haruhiko ran his fingers through the blonde's hair contently.

Stepping through the apartment door, Haruhiko stared longingly at the room to leave one last message for the one he promised to not let go.

"I'll be here, always."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not too sure when I'll release chapter four. I have finals coming up, and a vacation right afterward, but I'll try my best to put something up before I leave. Thanks for reading**!


	4. Bloom

_My uniform is still a mess from dinner, so I need to go home to change into a new one._

 _I'm sorry, Senpai. I wanted to stay with you till you woke up, but I didn't have the heart to wake you._

 _Mai, thank you. For sharing your story with me._

 _I may not know how it is to truly be alone._

 _But I promise. I'll be here to hold you. Whether you're upset or happy, I'll be here._

 _Just like you are for me._

 _See you at school, Senpai._

 _You look beautiful with your hair down._

 _Haruhiko_

The blonde clutched the note to her chest preciously, eyes tearing up at the cogent love given to her. With a new sense of purpose, Mai smiled with resolve, her heart feeling light for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

"Haruhiko!"

Haruhiko turned to see Ruru flying towards him at a dangerous speed, a vibe of irritation quite evident from the little phantom.

Before he could put his hands up, Ruru collided into his forehead painfully, sending the young student toppling over butt first.

Haruhiko opened his eyes achingly to find Ruru standing on his nose with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell was that for?" Haruhiko asked with vex.

"Answer my question first!"

"What was your question..."

"Where were you last night?! I came over to your house ready for some delicious ramen, but instead I had to go out and search in garbage cans for food!" Ruru practically yelled.

With a much more calm demeanor, Ruru pouted. "If you weren't going to be at your house, you should've at least told me. I was worried."

Haruhiko's heart melted at the gesture. Despite her usual brashness, Ruru did truly care about her friends' wellbeing. She wasn't obsessed with Haruhiko or anything, but Ruru had never seen him leave the house at night before.

Haruhiko patted Ruru's head comfortingly. "You know one of these days, you're going to have to stop freeloading at my place."

Ruru pouted even harder and crossed her arms indignantly. "Not a chance. Your food is my food."

Haruhiko chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I spent the night at Mai's place." Haruhiko explained.

That certainly got the phantom's attention as her eyes widened in shock. "EH? YOU SLEPT WITH MAI-CHI?"

Haruhiko attempted to clamp his hand over the phantom's mouth, but due to her diminutive size, the panicking freshman ended up grabbing Ruru's whole head to get her to shush.

"Jesus, you're loud." Haruhiko said embarrassingly. Groups of students who too were walking to school eyed the pair from the commotion.

Ruru mumbled incoherently as she struggled from Haruhiko's grasp. Haruhiko sighed as he released his phantom friend.

"SO DID YOU?" Ruru didn't seem to take the hint at keeping quiet.

"Yea...I mean no...well I did, but.." Haruhiko stuttered, quite flustered at his situation. If they were speaking technicalities, then he did sleep with Mai, just not in the way that he fully desired.

 _Oh god, what the hell am I thinking?_

Ruru grinned mischievously. "Wow Haruhiko, I knew you had a crush on Mai-chi, but I didn't think you'd be so gutsy about it."

Haruhiko looked down timidly. "It's not like that. I missed the train home, and Mai-Senpai let me stay. We didn't do anything. I just..."

Ruru noticed the tenderness in Haruhiko's voice. She had only been joking about their rendezvous, but the way Haruhiko was addressing the blonde, clearly outlined his developing love for her, even if he failed to see it himself.

"Haruhiko, are you in love?" Ruru asked seriously, something that she rarely ever did.

Rather than his usual fluster, Ruru was impressed when Haruhiko seemed to truly take her question to heart.

"I..I.." Haruhiko struggled to put his words together.

Ruru could tell that Haruhiko was genuinely searching his heart for the truth. She didn't expect an answer right away. It was a rather intimate question. But just the fact that he was listening to his heart rather than his brain was already out of character for Haruhiko, and that alone was enough of an answer for Ruru.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer, I already know." Ruru said simply.

"Huh? But I haven't even-"

"Anyway! I have to go tell everyone that you slept with Mai-chi!" Ruru exclaimed ecstatically.

Haruhiko wasn't going to have any of that. "Do that, and you can say goodbye to your free ramen."

Ruru stopped mid flight, horrified by Haruhiko's attempt at blackmail. "EHHHH?!"

Haruhiko smirked as he left his fellow phantom in disappointment, feeling quite smug at getting the best of Ruru for once.

* * *

"Shosuke, if you get caught sleeping again, Sensei's going to make you stay after school to clean the courtyard."

"Just because you can be awake after five hours of sleep, doesn't mean I can, Haruhiko." Shosuke replied with sleepy eyes, head on his desk in a napping position.

"Got eight last night."

"Good for you..." Shosuke grumbled, quite jealous of his classmate as he fell into a deep yet subtle slumber.

"Morohashi-kun!"

Shosuke was roused from his short lived nap as he woke up startled.

"Hai, Sensei!"

"I'm sure if you think it's acceptable for you to sleep in my class then I assume you're also fine with cleaning the courtyard after school, correct?"

"No Sensei! I wasn't sleeping. I just put my head on the desk so I could read my textbook more clearly." Shosuke reasoned implausibly.

Hokada Sensei raised an eyebrow "Really...well If you're so diligent then I guess you won't have an issue coming up to the board and solving this problem for the class."

The class of 9-A laughed comically at Shosuke's failed attempt at solving Sensei's trigonometry example.

Haruhiko smiled amusingly as his best friend walked back to his desk with a defeated expression

"If you say I told you so.." Shosuke eyed Haruhiko dangerously.

Haruhiko smirked at Shosuke's hopelessness.

"Haruhiko! Teach me please! How are you so perfect?! You're smart. You're talented. And you're a chick magnet. I've got absolutely nothing. You gotta help me." Shosuke exclaimed enviously, listing off Haruhiko's defining characteristics.

"I'm not a chick magnet."

"Yes you are."

"If you really want girls to notice you, Shosuke, then just be yourself." Haruhiko answered insightfully.

"You know that doesn't work." Shosuke sighed pitifully.

"Try harder." Haruhiko advised nonchalantly.

Shosuke's face lit up as he remembered something important. "Speaking of girls. The fall festival is in three days."

Haruhiko eyed his friend suspiciously. "Yeah, what about it...?"

Shosuke simply grinned with blatant mischief.

Haruhiko sighed with exasperation, knowing exactly what Shosuke was implying. "Yes"

Shosuke eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! Who are you going to ask?"

"None of your business."

"Awh, don't be that way. Is it Reina?" Shosuke asked intrigued.

"No."

"Oh! Koito?"

"No."

Shosuke pondered thoughtfully. "Hmmm, one of the beach angels?"

"No. Stop guessing. I thought you were sleepy." Haruhiko attempted to change the subject.

Shosuke pouted. "You're no fun."

The pair fell into a pleasant silence as their attention was brought back to Hokada Sensei's lecture.

Haruhiko, meanwhile, was focused on far more trying task, a question that he himself had no idea where had come from, but was determined to answer.

 _How the hell am I going to ask?_

* * *

"Mai Onee-sama!"

Mai turned to see Reina running towards her before extending her arms out, accepting their daily welcoming hug.

"Oof!"

Mai smiled fondly at the petite girl that had become somewhat of a younger sister to her.

Reina stepped back from the embrace and her eyes widened in surprise as she finally took in Mai's change in appearance.

Rather than the cute side ponytail that she had become accustomed to, the former hairstyle had been replaced by smooth rivulets of blonde locks flowing fluidly down Mai's head, the end of her hair tied together by the same blue, ponytail ribbon.

"Mai-Oneesama...You look beautiful." Reina said breathlessly. Completely taken away by the blonde's natural beauty.

Mai smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

Reina looked up curiously. "What's the occasion?"

Mai panicked as she struggled to come up with an excuse. "Eh...erm...I just...wanted to try something new."

Reina grinned at how easy Mai was to read sometimes.

"Well I think you look beautiful with both." Reina gushed while clinging to Mai's arm.

Mai blushed lightly, not used to the shower of praise. "Thanks Reina."

"Are you excited for the fall festival?" Reina asked cheerily.

Mai's face lit up. "Of course! I love fireworks!"

"Tons of food!" Reina added.

Mai smiled dreamily. "Pretty yukatas.."

"Smell of sweets.."

"Oh! Cool merchandise!"

"The taste of barbecue.." Reina said while licking her lips.

"Romantic music.."

"Your date"

"My date..."

Mai blushed madly and looked incredulously at Reina, "M-M-My d-date!?

Reina feigned confusion. "Isn't that why you changed your hair?"

Mai shook her head furiously. "N-No! I-I just wanted to try something new!"

Reina laughed delightedly at Mai's reaction. She truly was a hopeless romantic at heart.

Mai blushed heavily as she chastised herself for her lack of composure.

 _Why am I so flustered..._

"Mai-Oneesama, are you in love?" Reina asked earnestly.

Mai instinctively wanted to deny it, but at seeing Reina's calm countenance, her heart seemed to open up a little.

The blonde looked towards the ground shyly. "I..I.."

"Mai Senpai."

The whole scene seemed too surreal. Mai's heart skipped a beat as she turned to find the person that had occupied her mind for the entirety of the day.

"Haruhiko.."

 _Why do you have to show up now of all times_

Memories from their exchange last night came flooding back. Their embrace. How she cried on his shoulder.

A part of her wanted to run into his arms once more, for him to hold her and whisper words of comfort and endearment. Another part of her was embarrassed beyond belief that she had exposed her weak side so openly.

But most of all was the fear, still lingering and still prominent. The fear of rejection. The fear of being left alone to waste, ultimately stopped her from saying a simple thank you to Haruhiko. She truly felt pathetic.

"Mai Senpai. Are you okay?" Haruhiko asked worryingly.

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine."

It was frustrating. It was usually so easy to talk to him. If anything, he was her closest friend at Hosea. But now she was struggling with something as simple as a hello.

Mai stared into the cerulean eyes that embodied kindness and compassion and for a moment was struck with a wave of confidence and purpose.

"Haruhiko..Th-Thank-"

 _ **You're weak.**_

"I-I have to go! I h-have something to d-do!" Mai blurted spontaneously before running away from a very confused Haruhiko.

"Mai Onee-sama!" Reina shouted while running after Mai.

A single tear ran down the blonde's face as she fled from her fearful past. The end to her issue seeming forever unapparent.

 _Damn it._

* * *

Haruhiko sighed as he turned in his rewards for the day's mission.

Ruru patted the young man's messy hair. "Cheer up Haruhiko, I'm sure she's fine."

Haruhiko crossed his arms. "If by fine you mean avoiding me at every single turn, then yes. I guess you're right."

"She's not avoiding you."

Haruhiko gave Ruru an unimpressed look. "She didn't show up at lunch, she didn't take her normal routes to class, and she even came to the club room early just so she could do today's mission on her own."

Ruru chuckled. "Yup, she's avoiding you."

Haruhiko sighed once more. His upset mood becoming more and more palpable.

"Why don't you go meet her at her bus stop?" Ruru suggested.

For a moment Haruhiko's face lit up with inspiration but fell just as quickly with regret.

"I don't think I should. She clearly wants some space." Haruhiko said dejectedly.

"But you love her, don't you?"

Haruhiko was taken aback. "W-What?"

"Geez, both of you are so hopeless." Ruru said with conviction.

Haruhiko crossed his arms insecurely.

Ruru flew on top of Haruhiko's head. "What's holding you back?"

Haruhiko closed his eyes. "I don't know. I guess...I'm afraid...that I won't be enough for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true."

Ruru puffed her cheeks in annoyance and gave Haruhiko the hardest face slap she could've mustered.

 **Smack!**

"Ow! What the hell!" Haruhiko rubbed his inflamed cheek tenderly.

"Haruhiko! I've known you for three years and I have never heard you say something so stupid before." Ruru said bluntly with her hands on her hips.

"You sure? Cause I can list off quite a few." Haruhiko replied facetiously.

"Mai loves you for who you are. It's not about who she needs or who she needs best! She wants you because **you** are the one she needs most. She loves..Haruhiko. Anyone who's been around you two can see that without a doubt, unless you're a clueless ape, which I'm starting to think you are." Ruru finished mockingly.

"Ruru..."

Ruru smiled smugly. Her advice was quite insightful if she said so herself. People often thought of her as an airhead. But when it came to helping her friends, Ruru was the definitely the best-

"Ow!" Ruru glared at Haruhiko and rubbed her forehead, as it had should just been flicked by the said assailant.

"Think twice before you call me a clueless ape." Haruhiko said with his own smug smile before turning to walk out of the club room.

"Where are you going?" Ruru asked.

"To put your advice to good use."

Haruhiko paused and turned to give Ruru a bright smile.

"Thank You, Ruru."

Ruru smiled back sweetly before raising her thumb. "You can do it."

Haruhiko returned the thumbs up with confident certitude.

* * *

Mai sighed regretfully as she approached her bus stop.

 _Why am I running?_

 _What happened to not pretending?_

 _What happened to moving on?_

 _Why can't I just let go?_

 ** _"Papa!"_**

 ** _"This is your fault."_**

 ** _"Papa! Please don't leave."_**

 ** _"You're the reason she's gone."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry Papa! It is my fault! Just please don't leave me alone."_**

 ** _"Shut up! You don't get to be sorry."_**

 ** _"Papa..."_**

Mai sank to the ground and pounded her fists into the concrete in anguish.

 _Why is it coming back now? I was starting to forget. I was ready to move on_.

Tears of frustration streamed down the blonde's face. Her heavy heart contrasted greatly from the elation that she felt in his presence. She needed him. Why couldn't she accept it.

 _I'm scared_

 _ **From what**_

 _Myself_

 _ **You're pathetic**_

 _I can't hurt him_

 _ **Then leave!**_

"I don't want to be alone.." Mai whispered into the solemn air, the autumn breeze carrying her plead to awaiting ears.

"No one wants to be alone."

Mai looked up, recognizing the familiar voice.

It hurt. It hurt so much to see him again. Seeing his messy hair, his compassionate eyes, it was enough to make the blonde whimper in pain.

"I won't let you." Haruhiko promised.

And for once, Mai believed.

"Oof!" Haruhiko stumbled as Mai ran into his arms forcefully. Regaining his balance, Haruhiko wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for running! I'm sorry for not believing you! Don't leave me please, I'm sorry! I don't deserve you. You finally made me feel right again, but I just ran away! I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Mai cried pitifully into Haruhiko's shoulder.

Haruhiko continued to stroke the blonde's back comfortingly until her cries began to die down.

Petals from nearby flowers flew around the pair like a beautiful waltz. The cool breeze whistling gently, singing a soft hymn. Haruhiko brought the blonde closer. Their bond approaching its first period of blossom.

"Your hair looks beautiful by the way." Haruhiko mentioned warmly.

Mai laughed softly through her sniffs. "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Haruhiko shot back.

Mai smiled back gratefully. "That, you are."

Haruhiko ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Hey."

Mai looked up curiously.

"Will you go to the fall festival with me?"

Haruhiko would forever remember the beautiful smile that befell the blonde's face as she gave him her answer.

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So so so so sorry for the delay. I just come back from vacation and I'm going to be perfectly honest and say that I got really lazy with my writing schedule. I'm a relatively slow writer so just try to have some patience please xD Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. As of now, I'm a bit conflicted with my writing due to college coming up soon, but I will try my best to put in time for it. Just keep a heads up within the next month. Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Promise

Mai paced back and forth aimlessly at the front of her mirror as she continued her pursuit for the right yukata to wear.

"This won't work…" Mai denounced for the fifth time.

Reina stared at the struggling blonde. It was uncharacteristic to see Mai so indecisive about fashion. She was typically very objective and confident for this kind of matter.

"Mai Onee-sama.."

"Baka! Why did I say yes? I've never been on a date before! I'm going to screw this up for sure!" Mai exclaimed worriedly.

Reina smiled lightly at her panicking friend.

Mai was always seen to her as an embodiment of her older sister. Someone who was purposeful and capable of taking care of others. Someone who asserted enough self-reliance to be a leader.

With Haruhiko that seemed to be an exception.

Whenever Haruhiko and Mai were together, Reina started noticing a softer side to the blonde. Recently, it had become ever more occurring.

A blush would very often be on her countenance. She tended to be more self conscious and shy. A compassionate outlook would become quite apparent.

But more than anything.

She looked more..alive.

Her eyes would light up with an intensity that was at often times absent.

It was happiness. Happiness to be alive.

Reina was indebted to Mai and Haruhiko. They gave her something that she had been missing for a very long time.

When her sister had left home, Reina lost the one figure that she looked up to, the one friend she confided in. Distance was implanted between her parents, and she lost the cradle that once kept her happy.

But ever since Reina joined team E of the phantom hunting club, she had been slowly healing.

She began to open up with her family ever so often, and they treated her with much more respect and greater love.

She longed to see them.

Mai bestowed that to her. A choice to live life by loving. All the times she encouraged her to stay despite having Haruhiko as a sealer already. All the days she was there to comfort her when she missed her sister.

A second home.

And here Mai was, struggling with something as candid as choosing what to wear. It was almost comical.

Reina embraced the blonde from behind and solaced comfortingly.

"It'll be okay. Haruhiko is just as nervous as you are. Just be yourself…"

"You look beautiful no matter what, Mai Onee-sama. Both inside and out. That's just the kind of person you are." Reina said sweetly.

"Reina.." Mai stared speechlessly at the petite girl.

Mai turned and returned the embrace of her best friend.

"Thank you…"

* * *

"This won't work." Ruru denounced yet another yukata.

"This is the fifth time!" Haruhiko interjected.

"It's important that you dress properly for your first date!" Ruru responded immediately.

Haruhiko sighed defeatedly. "I clearly remember you saying to not stress too much about this."

"A good yukata can mean the difference between an average date and a goodnight kiss." Ruru pointed out.

Haruhiko blushed lightly. "How do you even know that? You're a phantom. You've never been on a date before."

"I'm still a girl, Haruhiko!" Ruru pouted.

"Barely." Haruhiko mumbled silently.

Ruru continued to rummage through Haruhiko's closet, attempting to find the appropriate attire for the festival. As much as he appreciated Ruru's help, the sheer pickiness of his fellow phantom was outrageously overbearing.

Ruru broke the silence as she decided on yet another yukata for Haruhiko to try on. "Are you nervous?"

Haruhiko nodded silently.

"Don't worry. It's only natural for your first date. Just be yourself." Ruru stated reassuringly.

Haruhiko again nodded silently.

Ruru smiled softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Haruhiko exclaimed quizzically.

"About Mai-chi." Ruru clarified.

Haruhiko tensed and stared uneasily at the floor.

"It'll make you feel better." Ruru said encouragingly.

Haruhiko eyed Ruru dubiously as the little phantom put up a convincing grin, before sighing in resignation.

"Ok."

"Yatta!" Ruru cheered feverishly.

Haruhiko gazed wistfully at his school uniform before proceeding.

"Do you remember the time when Mai and I first met?"

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Haruhiko! We already have too many members." Shosuke looked apologetically at Haruhiko._

 _Haruhiko raised an eyebrow. "You're really gonna throw your best friend under the bus?"_

 _"Pretty much." Shosuke replied with a sheepish smile._

 _Haruhiko sighed sadly, having struggled to find a group for the past week since the club's premiere. "You suck."_

 _"I try my best." Shosuke jested._

 _"It's okay, Haruhiko. We can form our own team!" Ruru assured._

 _"I'd much rather work alone, than have to work with you." Haruhiko pointed out bluntly._

 _Ruru pouted petulantly. "Eh?! I'm not that useless."_

 _"If you weren't that useless you wouldn't be hanging out with me." Haruhiko mentioned self deprecatingly._

 _"Fair enough." Ruru flew on top of Haruhiko's shoulder and mulled for a solution._

 _"Oh! You should join Mai-chi's team!" Ruru suggested suddenly._

 _"Who?" Haruhiko questioned._

 _"I bumped into her yesterday! She was practicing martial arts in the school gym. She's the only one on her team, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you as a teammate." Ruru proposed._

 _Haruhiko crossed his arms, musing over his situation. "Are you sure? Maybe she wants to work alone."_

 _"Do you really have any other options, Haruhiko?" Ruru asked sardonically._

 _"No." Haruhiko admitted._

 _"Good. She's probably exercising right now." Ruru grabbed Haruhiko's collar and dragged the young freshman to meet Mai._

 _Haruhiko's stomach dropped at the thought of the school gymnasium. Physical fitness was his true bane of existence. Even the slightest notion of exercise brought shivers to his otaku, shut-in body._

 _"Ah, there she is!" Ruru pointed._

 _Directing his gaze towards the back of the gym, Haruhiko's adolescent heart skipped a beat as his eyes met the endowed figure performing martial arts on a target dummy._

 _A beautiful girl, blonde, silky hair tied fittingly into a cute, side ponytail, fighting with the grace of an elegant war maiden._

 _Haruhiko stopped in his tracks as he was quickly hit with an uprush of inferiority._

 _"Wair, Ruru. Maybe this isn't such a good id-"_

 _"Hi Mai-chi!" Ruru flew exuberantly towards the blonde._

 _Mai looked up and smiled at recognizing a familiar face. "Hi Ruru."_

 _Haruhiko groaned depressingly. The hole he dug himself in was too deep for escape at this point._

 _"Mai-chi! I have someone who really, really, really wants to meet you. He's shy and awkward, and honestly he's quite the pervert. But-"_

 _Haruhiko squeezed Ruru like a plush doll to end her jabber. "I can introduce myself you know."_

 _Mai stared bewilderedly at the pair._

 _Haruhiko composed himself before mustering enough confidence to look straightly at the blonde._

 _"I'm Haruhiko Ichijou, first year." Haruhiko formally introduced._

 _"Mai Kawakami, second year. Nice to meet you." Mai returned in kind._

 _'She's older than me too..' Haruhiko noted fretfully._

 _"Uhm, Kawakami senpai..Ruru told me that you're working alone for the phantom hunting club. Well, I'm also..alone. I was wondering if we could work together." Haruhiko suggested timidly._

 _"You want to work with me?" Mai stared astonishingly at Haruhiko, as if it was the craziest question she had ever been asked._

 _Haruhiko was thoroughly caught off guard by the blonde's response as he rambled on nervously. "No! I mean yes! I just thought that I could help you if we teamed up..I know I can only seal and I'm really bad at combat, but..I'm sure I can be of some use, so…"_

 _Mai giggled warmly at Haruhiko's awkwardness._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Huh, seriously?" Haruhiko asked surprised._

 _"Seriously." Mai answered simply._

 _Haruhiko was taken aback. "Are you sure? I'm pretty useless.."_

 _"You act like you want me to change my mind." Mai crossed her arms amused._

 _Haruhiko waved his hands in misunderstanding. "No, of course not! It's just that.."_

 _"..I haven't even sealed a single phantom yet." Haruhiko finished._

 _Social incompetence aside, the main facet that led to his failure in finding a team was his lack in ability. People knew. After all, why would anyone want someone who can neither fight nor support from the sidelines?_

 _"We can change that, can't we?" Mai stated with conviction._

 _Emotions that had once been dormant began bursting within Haruhiko like fireworks on a starry night. A feeling that had once been taken away from him, once again brought to life.._

 _A sense of belonging._

 _"One phantom or a dozen, so long as you try your hardest, how can I say no?" Mai said with a smile._

 _Hands on her hips, Mai then glared seriously at Haruhiko. "With that being said, I better not be see you guys slacking, got it?"_

 _Haruhiko and Ruru gulped and nodded obediently_

 _Mai laughed and smiled brightly. "Looking forward to working with you, Haruhiko."_

 _Haruhiko's heart melted at the sound of his name rolling off the blonde's lips. It was unexpected, meaningful, but something that he could definitely get used to._

 _"Hai, Mai-senpai."_

* * *

"She seemed so perfect. Beautiful, kind, commanding..full of optimism. I wanted to be like her. Though I always felt..out of reach.."

"But over time, being closer with her, I started noticing..that behind the ambience of poise and bubbliness, she was..vulnerable."

Haruhiko's hand trembled.

"I love her, because..she's not perfect. Her lonely past. Her willingness to still be human. Her willingness to still...love. Because of all of that, I want to be the one to show her that she can."

Haruhiko's voice trembled.

"Whenever she's hurt or in danger, I find myself filled with a furious rage that I can't control. My heart aches and I feel like I'm about to break into shambles."

"It scares me.."

"For the first time, I have something to lose. It scares me, but..I won't run. I won't run again."

"Why?" Ruru's voice pierced through the silentness of Haruhiko's lonely past. The question itself was simple. A single word. A single dimension. But to Haruhiko, it embodied so much more, and so much less.

 _ **Why..?**_

 _ **Why am I alone?**_

 _ **Why did you leave me?!**_

Conviction that Ruru had never witnessed, manifested in the young man's eyes. An unwavering hope that was neither experienced nor refined, but suited him so well.

"You don't need a reason to protect something that you love." Haruhiko answered with a smile.

Ruru stared dumbstruck.

Haruhiko retreated uncomfortably. "S-stop staring at me like that."

Ruru waved her hands apologetically. "Sorry, it's just that..I'd never thought I'd see the day where you'd say that."

Haruhiko looked unimpressed. "You sound like a parent."

Ruru puffed her chest proudly. "Well, I am your official guardian after all."

"Official? I would hardly call someone that free rides off someone for meals, a "guardian". If anything I'm your parent for providing for you." Haruhiko argued.

"Yeah, you'd definitely be a parent. Whiny, unathletic, and utterly boring." Ruru stuck her tongue out teasingly.

That seemed to hit a nerve, as Haruhiko chased after the little phantom. "Why you little-!"

Ruru laughed gleefully. "Come on, we have to finish finding an outfit for your date."

* * *

Haruhiko stared skeptically at his attire as he patiently stood at the entrance of the festival.

"We went through nearly fifteen yukatas, and she ended up choosing the first one I originally selected. That idiot." Haruhiko sighed dully.

The atmosphere around him, however, was everything but dull. Constant individuals and couples entered the gate accompanied by aesthetic lights in what seemed like a fashion show for beautiful japanese apparel. The smell and melody of festivity encompassed the area grandly, providing a sense of delight ready to be unraveled. It was a great change of pace to the everyday stress that was a part of many people attending the event.

"Hey."

Haruhiko turned to meet the voice of a bright,scarlet haired girl, decorated in a kimono that surprisingly suited her.

"Koito-san,what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Morohashi-Kun." Koito answered.

"Shosuke? For what?"

"For our date." Koito clarified impassively.

"Oh." Haruhiko reacted nonplussed.

A moment later and her response finally sank in.

"WHAT?" Haruhiko practically yelled.

"What."

"Shosuke asked you to the festival?!" Haruhiko questioned unbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"And you said yes?"

Koito nodded nonchalantly.

Haruhiko remained incredulous. "Why the hell would you say yes? He's such an airhead and not to mention a blatant pervert."

Koito raised an eyebrow. "Mai said yes to you. What's the difference?"

"Ouch, you could be a little less honest." Haruhiko muttered slightly offended.

"Speaking of which, looks like your date's here. I'll leave y'all two alone." Koito smirked suggestively before walking towards Mai and whispering briefly into her ear, who blushed brightly at the comment.

All the while, Haruhiko shamelessly ogled at the blonde's appearance.

The hair was different; tied into an intricate bun that complimented her bangs effortlessly. The light makeup was more than enough to outline the blonde's natural beauty as well. Her lavender yukata accentuated her curves and the color of her irises gorgeously, like the final addition of icing to a wedding cake.

Before he knew it, Mai stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"You can at least try to make your stares less obvious. People are going to get the wrong idea." Mai said with discipline.

Haruhiko looked away shyly. "I can't help it when you look like that."

Mai smiled at Haruhiko's honesty.

A silence befell on the pair as Haruhiko struggled to make the next move.

 _"What do I do now? I've never gotten this far before! Hell, this is my first date."_

Mai seemed to pick up on Haruhiko's internal floundering as it was quite evident in his attempts to say something but concluding with zero words vocalized.

 _'Haruhiko is just as nervous as you are.'_

Haruhiko's panic immediately faded away as he felt the presence of Mai's soft hand grasp his own.

Mai smiled exuberantly. "Let's go."

Haruhiko returned the beautiful smile with an honest one of his own, leading the way into the jovial lights.

* * *

"Haruhiko, look."

At the center of Mai's attention was a large group of young women equipped with fans in each hand, dancing exquisitely to a folksy melody.

The beat was quite alluring, as it seemed to pull the attention of every person passing by, clapping and jumping along to the upbeat rhythm.

"They're amazing." Mai seemed absolutely entranced by the elegant performance.

Haruhiko stared at the blonde for a moment before taking her hand, guiding her to the area adjacent to the debonair dancers.

"Haruhiko! What are you doing?" Mai exclaimed embarrassingly, shocked at suddenly being put at center stage.

Haruhiko smiled amusingly. "You looked like you really wanted to dance with them."

Mai blushed lightly at being so handedly read. "I do, but-"

"I do too."

Mai's heart pounded erratically as Haruhiko wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

The duo began swaying together in tandem, glowing vividly in the night like a pair of fireflies.

He was sloppy.

He was awkward.

Debatably the worst dancer she ever met.

But he danced. Not caring about anything but the one who stood before him.

Mai and Haruhiko laughed delightedly as the crowd continued to cheer for the two's entertaining display.

* * *

"Reina!" Mai called happily as she recognized the petite girl at one of the many stir fry stands.

"Mai Onee-sama, look at how much meat there is!" Reina's eyes filled with wonder.

"Looks tasty, Haruhiko buy us all something to eat here." Mai demanded rather needily.

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need to buy it for Reina-"

Mai sent Haruhiko a glare that clearly said, _Do it, or I'll kick you in the back of the head._

Not a single complaint was uttered after receiving that look. "Yes, Mam."

Mai and Reina shared a high five as Haruhiko emptied his wallet in exchange of six meat kabobs; one for himself, one for his date, and four for the little demon with an incomprehensible intake.

Haruhiko smiled to himself as Mai whispered a sincere thank you to his ear, knowing full well how much the blonde loved to spoil Reina.

* * *

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Mai asked as Haruhiko returned from one of the shopping stands.

"Nothing special." Haruhiko replied while diverting eye contact.

That seemed to pique Mai's suspicion. "If it was nothing special, you wouldn't be hiding it."

Haruhiko resigned and brought forth a small box tied sprucely with a blue ribbon. "Just a little surprise for you."

Mai opened the gift gingerly to find two bracelets inside.

It wasn't anything special, in fact it was rather modest. A small stone held together by a pliant string on both ends.

On the small stone however, was a word etched at the very center.

 **希望**

 **Kibou**

 **Hope**

Haruhiko held Mai's hand as he gently slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"They say that these two bracelets are one entity. When they're close to each other, the stones will warm like two human hearts. It's just a rumor though." Haruhiko explained as he slid the remaining bracelet onto his own wrist.

"But at least now we match." Haruhiko finished with a satisfied smile.

It was such a simple gesture, a girl receiving a gift from her date. It was so common and practically a festival tradition.

Yet why did it stir so much emotion within her heart? It was as if she wanted to cry but laugh blissfully all together.

It was distinct, almost unnoticeable.

It felt warm.

* * *

"Haruhiko! Hurry up, it's about to start." Mai called out, many steps ahead of Haruhiko.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Haruhiko hunched over breathlessly.

In his hands were two bright lanterns that the pair had just purchased, burning brilliantly in anticipation for the floating lantern event.

"If I walk to fast, the candles will be put out." Haruhiko said as he caught up to Mai.

"It's always excuses with you, isn't it? Your fast walk is basically normal walking." Mai crossed her arms assertively.

"At least we made it." Haruhiko diverted his attention to the many individuals waiting near the edge of the lake, similar lanterns in their possession.

"Haruhiko, let's go there." Mai ran towards to what seemed to be a nearby dock, conveniently devoid of other people.

"Isn't it perfect?" Mai marveled at the many cherry blossom petals cascading from the trees above, encircling the moonlit water majestically.

Haruhiko simply nodded as he made his way onto the dock, reveling in the image of the beautiful blonde surrounded by the ethereal beauty of autumn.

"They're starting, Haruhiko." Mai took one of the lanterns from Haruhiko's hand, and stood at the edge of the dock.

Mai faced Haruhiko and smiled with enthusiasm. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The two placed their lanterns on the surface of the water, gently pushing the candles towards the center, every person standing at every side of the lake doing the very same.

Haruhiko's heart felt a tug as the entities of light slowly but surely made it's way to the center, coming together as one with its kind.

It was surreal, as if the circle of lanterns were a reflection of the moon in itself.

The whole festival seemed to cheer at once as the last lantern reached the center, completing the heart of the lake.

"No matter how dark the night is, they're always together. They're never alone."

Haruhiko turned towards the blonde.

The conviction in her eyes. The sincere beam on her countenance. She truly believed in what she just said.

 _I'm used to being alone._

He had always seen her as perfect. Always out of his reach. Someone who was nothing like him.

Haruhiko reached to hold Mai's hand. "Senpai...I-"

Haruhiko's intimate moment was ultimately drawn away, as the first firework made its appearance in the night sky.

The rest soon followed suit, as the sky became a canvas for the blooming flowers of light.

Accompanied with the glow of the lanterns, the lake ignited with a luminosity that vanquished any remaining darkness.

Mai stepped closer to the edge of the dock, a clear expression of awe evident on her face.

The blonde seemed to completely forget that a body of water existed in front of her as she lost her balance on the edge.

Rather than the presence of water to her face, she was met by strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto the dock.

Haruhiko's nose was practically touching hers as he laughed amusingly. "I thought I was the clumsy one here."

Mai's face burnt up in embarrassment. "You can never be too perfect."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Haruhiko answered sweetly.

This was the first time Mai was able to see Haruhiko's eyes so closely. They were beautiful. A cerulean shade that was sharpened by a fragment of azure. But more than anything was the loving honesty, so greatly vulnerable, yet beautifully righteous.

Mai placed her palm on Haruhiko's cheek.

"Whenever I fall. Whenever I feel alone. Whenever I can no longer stand on my own again...Will you catch me?" Mai asked softly, tears mixing in with her voice.

Haruhiko placed his hand on top of hers. "I'll be here."

Mai didn't have to ask the question, as it was completely discernible in her eyes.

 _Why?_

Haruhiko simply smiled back with certainty.

 _I love you._

Haruhiko closed his eyes and slowly leaned in to gently press his lips against Mai's...

But rather than the soft lips of the blonde, Haruhiko was met by the empty air of disappointment.

Haruhiko opened his eyes.

Rather than the soft slender body in his arms, Haruhiko was met by the empty void of loneliness.

Haruhiko turned in panic and searched for the blonde.

Rather than the beautiful smile that had been engraved in his soul, Haruhiko was met by tendrils of despair wrapped around his heart.

Once again, the floor began collapsing around Haruhiko as he desperately searched, screaming Mai's name, begging for her to appear before him once again.

Haruhiko head was spinning. His heart clenched with agony as tears began streaming down his eyes like rivulets of sorrow.

 _Why?_

Just as he was about to collapse in shock, a blood-curdling whisper shook Haruhiko's body with uncontrollable fear.

 ** _"You will lose."_**

As the fall festival came to a close, a single lantern could be seen in the distance, straying away from the pack of light.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I don't know how overdue this chapter is, but I'm not even going to stress over it. I apologize for the really long wait, but it's just something I can't help. I'm not that fast of a writer and my writing schedule is pretty inconsistent. With winter break approaching, I'll invest more time into this next chapter. Thank you so much for all the support, and feel free to leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	6. Revelation

**Note: I've changed the rating for this story to M due to the graphic content in this chapter, and possible smut in the future. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Cold.

That was all Mai could feel as she slowly regained consciousness.

The last thing she could remember was being held in Haruhiko's comforting arms, staring into his warm cerulean eyes.

 _The festival.._

Every space around her seemed to be consumed by foreboding darkness. The air was thick and the blonde couldn't help but wrap her arms around her shoulders to maintain her body heat.

"Where am I?"

" _ **The Truth**_."

Mai flinched in panic as she began to grasp the situation she was in.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself."

" _ **You will be thanking me soon enough.."**_

Mai's stomach flipped uneasily as the surrounding air stiffened. A strange fog enveloped her vision before fading away slowly.

"What is-"

The blonde opened her eyes and felt her heart stop at the sight before her.

The faint scent of mahogany flooring graced her nose. Wooden encasings of family portraits encompassed the painted walls.

The ambience of comfort was blatantly evident.

She was back. Her home.

She had long forgotten this feeling of serenity that slowly creeped towards her heart the more she watched.

Mai was about to question the strange voice from earlier, but was cut off by the appearance of an excited blonde girl running through her apparent apparition of a body.

 _"Mama!"_

The pigtailed blonde girl yelled ecstatically as she ran towards to what seemed like a traditional kitchen.

 _"Can we go to the garden today, Mama?"_

Mai's heart ached sharply as she recognized the figure next to the young girl.

She couldn't tell if this was meant to be sorrowful punishment or a moment of emotional bliss, but either way, she recognized her.

The same selfless smile that she had seen time and time again. The beautiful silky blonde hair that she had wished to have one day as well.

 _Mom.._

 _"Sure sweetie, after we eat lunch ok?_ "

 _"Promise?_ " The young girl raised her hand forward, pinky extended out invitingly.

Mai's mother smiled warmly.

 _"Promise."_ The blonde wrapped her own pinky around her daughter's, completing their ceremonial pinky promise.

Mai held her pinky lightly and relished in the sweet memory. The soft contour of her mother's hand still lingering from many pink promises of the past.

" _ **How innocent.."**_

The gentle ease of her old home slowly dissipated as Mai's surroundings changed once again.

Her body loosened from the rich scent of flower petals that had suddenly filled her senses, before starting again from hearing the same youthful voice from earlier.

 _"Mama! Look what I found!"_ The young blonde ran up excitedly towards her mother.

Mai's mother gasped, clasping her hands together, _"It's beautiful, Mai. That's a fully matured sunflower. Look how pretty the petals are."_

 _"Does this mean I win this time?"_ The blonde girl looked up hopefully.

 _"Of course. That's one win to ninety eight losses for you. You better be careful. I'm getting close to one hundred."_ Mai's mother teased.

Mai pouted childishly. _"Just you wait, Mama! I'll win next time too."_

Mai's mother simply smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, enjoying the subtle breeze of the flower field.

 _"Happy Birthday, sweetie."_

Mai smiled brightly at the sentiment.

 _"I wish Papa was here to see this."_ Mai said wistfully.

Mai's mother rubbed the blonde's back reassuringly. _"He would be very happy for you."_

 _"Does Papa ever get lonely? He hasn't been home in a long time."_ Mai asked quietly.

The older blonde smiled sadly. _"Papa's just very busy with work, sweetie."_

 _"D-does he remember it's my birthday?"_ The young girl looked up at her mother with worried eyes.

 _"Of course he does. Papa loves you very much."_ Mai's mother answered with conviction.

 _"Will you ever leave, Mama?"_

Mai's mother stared bewilderedly at the unexpected question, before breaking into a confident smile.

 _"No, I won't. I'll always be here with Mai."_

Mai stuck out her pinky once again.

 _"Promise?"_

Rather than accepting the pinky promise like she had always done, Mai's mother rushed forward and embraced her daughter lovingly.

It almost seemed apologetic.

 _"Promise."_

Mai gazed at the pair longingly.

"Why are you showing me this?"

 _" **Atonement."**_

Mai hadn't noticed that the realm had changed yet again until she heard rigorous coughing beside her.

The image of her late mother coughing out blood into the toilet wrenched her heart greatly as she was forced yet again to witness another flashback

 _"Mama, are you okay?"_ The same voice of her younger self emerged next to her struggling mother, the blonde's appearance seeming to have matured two or three years.

 _"Mama's okay, sweetie."_ The older blonde's voice was terribly hoarse as she stood weakly.

 _"I made lunch for you."_ Mai said as she helped steady her mother.

 _"That's sweet of you. We can still go to the garden today, if you want."_ Mai's mother proposed reassuringly.

Mai shook her head. _"No Mama. You need to rest. You need to get better first."_

 _"I am getting better."_ Mai's mother argued.

 _"You don't have to lie to me."_

Mai's mother stopped and collapsed at the unexpected bluntness from the young blonde.

It was far from better. The growing pain, a constant reminder of the little time she had left on this world. Day by day being able to move her body only through sheer will and the desire to see her daughter's face. It was far from better.

The elder blonde reached for her daughter's hand and squeezed gently.

 _"I-I want to get better."_ Her voice lacked the usual confidence that was present.

She squeezed tighter.

 _"I want to go to the garden with you again."_

Tighter.

 _"I want to be able to take care of you forever."_

The emotional dam broke as tears began to streak down her face. Her hands trembling uncontrollably at the desperate notion of death approaching.

 _"I don't want to leave you alone!"_

Mai's younger self could only watch silently as her mother's composure shattered. It had been nearly a year since her mother had returned home with her news of cancer, her symptoms continuing to worsen in severity.

What should she say? She wasn't very good with words. Her classmates from school tended to avoid her because of her overly exuberant personality.

So she did the only thing that she was capable of doing.

She trusted.

After all, optimism was all she knew.

 _"You promised, remember?"_ Mai said softly.

Mai's mother looked up slowly, eyes still raw with fresh tears.

 _"You promised, and Mama never breaks her promises."_

 _"I know you'll get better."_

The young blonde beamed an honest smile. A smile resembling the purity of a beautiful sunflower.

Mai's mother stared blankly at her daughter.

How long had it been? How many years had passed since she last saw that smile? It wasn't that it was never there. She just failed to see it past her own despair.

Mai's mother broke into an unexpected chuckle, before rushing forward to embrace her daughter.

How could she be so weak, so hopeless when her daughter was still fighting, still believing in her?

 _We haven't lost until we stop fighting._

 _"Thank you."_ Mai's mother pulled the young blonde forward to rest a kiss on her forehead, vowing to never lose hope even if she had one second of her life to live.

 _"Now let's go see what you've made for Mama for lunch today."_ The elder blonde smiled brightly, sharing the same jollity as her daughter.

Mai smiled brightly and nodded. _"Let's"_

The memory faded away slowly as the real Mai was brought to yet another recollection.

"Enough! I don't want to watch anymore.." Mai yelled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders fearfully.

" _ **Oh but you must.**_ "

"Why..Let me go." The blonde shook her head and closed her eyes anxiously. It was happening again. Drowning in the unsavory sensation of sorrow. The slight whispers of doubt slowly creeping its way to her head.

 _Haruhiko.._

" _ **But the pinnacle is finally here. The moment of truth.**_ "

The space around her materialized for the fourth time as the sharp odor of rubbing alcohol pierced Mai's nose.

It was clearly a hospital, but Mai had no recollection of ever being here. Was this a memory?

Her question was put on hold as the three figures in what appeared to be a hospital room became distinguishable.

Her mother's appearance had the same resemblance from before, the only change being the lack of paleness in her skin. This must've been at least one year before the last memory.

The man in front of her seemed to be a physician working at the hospital. The white attire and air of professionalism gave the blonde enough reason to make that impression.

Mai's eyes widened as she gazed upon the figure standing next to her mother.

 _Father._

The feeling of recognizing her paternal figure was neither joyous nor somber, simply disbelief, and an inability to grasp the reality of him actually being there.

Just like the many times before, Mai was pulled out of her stupor as the physician began to speak. A cloud of solemness seeming to envelop the room.

 _"I'm sorry..this is very unfortunate."_ The doctor said both professionally and consolingly.

Adjusting his glasses the man continued. _"This condition is extremely rare, but it seems that the root your daughter's power has put a strain on your metabolic functions. At birth, certain powers of the newborn child can leave a deadly virus on the parent, powers that grow to be very powerful in the future. It resembles very similarly to heart cancer, but the tumors seem to have a special form of antibodies that are immune to radiation. This is the first time I've witnessed this specific phenomenon. We sadly don't have enough information to formulate a cure."_

Mai felt her body freeze still.

 _What.._

The physician took a deep breath, knowing how difficult it was to express the saddening truth. _"I will be frank. You don't have much time left. The virus has already targeted your lungs and heart. All we can do is hope."_

 _"I'm sure you need time to take this in. Excuse me."_ The man in white bowed respectfully before taking his leave.

Both Mai and her parents were dead silent. Despite being in entirely different dimensions, the feeling of shock was present in all of them.

Mai felt her head spin as her vision began to blur.

Mai's mother exhaled a shuddering breath. _"Don't tell Mai.."_

The tall, black haired man that was Mai's father clenched his fists ambitiously.

 _"I won't. We won't have to. I'll figure this out. I'll search around the world till I find an answer. I'll find someone who knows."_ Mai's father attempted to reassure her.

The terminal blonde shook her head desperately.

 _"No. Be there for her. Be there for her for once."_ Mai's mother pleaded.

Mai's father stared at his wife before furrowing his brows, anger venting up into his chest.

 _"Why have you given up? Why don't you trust me to fix this?!"_ He yelled accusingly.

The calm demeanour that the blonde usually possessed broke, as the irritation built upon an unstable marriage filled her mind.

 _"This is beyond you! Why can't you understand that this family needs you! Always traveling around the world for your ridiculous martial art tournaments, can't you be a father at least once in your life? You don't need to prove anything to me, just show her that you care!"_ Mai's mother cried, screaming with tears of frustration.

Mai's father retreated slightly, taken aback by the honest feelings of the blonde.

Mai's mother face fell immediately knowing that she had struck a sore spot. She wasn't expecting the uncharacteristic brashness that seemed to possess her.

 _"I'm sorry…but please..she misses you."_ Her face softened as she pleaded silently.

Mai's father walked up slowly and put his hand on her wife's shoulder.

 _"No. I haven't given up on you. I'll find a cure. And you'll continue to be with her."_ He promised before walking out of the room.

Mai's mother clenched her fists.

It was supposed to be selfless, supposed to reassure her, but it didn't. And she knew.

He was running away again. Running in the wrong direction that she couldn't stop. Trying to make up for all the lies and his own lack of presence in their lives.

She put her face into her hands, sobbing silently to the unfateful future that her daughter would undoubtedly have to face.

Alone.

The hospital room slowly dissipated as the surroundings became pitch black once again.

At the very center of the void was Mai, kneeling in a position with a resemblance of a broken animal.

Her eyes devoid of any stability or control.

"The cancer..It was all a lie." She said emotionless.

" _ **A lie."**_

"I'm the reason..Mom's gone." She looked at her hands for any trace of an answer that would take her away from this nightmare.

" _ **Your fault."**_

Her composure cracked as she put her hands over her ears, attempting to escape the despair.

" _ **And now, the final act.**_ "

Mai stared brokenly into space, unable to escape the inevitable truth that was presented to her. The mysterious presence altered the realm of memory one last time.

The surroundings changed as a car made its appearance, parking at the front of the same home from before.

Two figures exited the car; Mai's father and her younger self. Both dressed in formal attire having returned from the funeral.

The blonde girl trailed her father slowly, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to feel.

She hadn't cried at the funeral. She didn't know why she didn't. Did that make her heartless?

Mai's father unlocked the door and slowly removed his shoes. His actions similar to that of a puppet.

 _"Papa..a-are you okay?"_ Mai asked timidly.

Mai's father stopped in his tracks.

 _"Don't call me that.."_ He whispered under his breath.

The man in widowhood proceeded to walk towards the kitchen, prepared to eat his sorrows away.

It was dark, but he refused to turn on the lights. The last thing he wanted was to be able to clearly see the situation he was in.

Mai's father lost his footing in the dark and fell painfully to the ground.

The blonde girl ran to her father on instinct to make sure he was okay.

 _"Papa.."_ Mai reached for his hand.

At feeling the touch of her daughter's fingers, his heart broke immensely.

He failed. He promised to save her.

How could he call himself a hero?

How could he call himself a father?

The man stood and turned around swiftly.

He swung and delivered a blinding punch to his daughter's face, sending the young blonde tumbling to the ground.

 _"This is your fault!"_

 _Stop it. That's not true._

He walked up to her daughter on the floor and kicked her painfully in the gut.

 _"You're the reason she's gone!"_

 _Why am I doing this..I don't believe that at all._

He reached down and grabbed Mai by the neckline of her dress.

 _"I-I'm sorry..please."_ The young girl rasped through the blood flowing from her nose, desperately begging her father to stop.

Mai's father tossed the blonde aside as if she was weightless.

 _"Shut up! You don't get to be sorry."_

 _Why won't my body stop? She means the world to me._

 _Why am I hurting the one I love most?_

 _Be there for her._

The bloodlust in his eyes faded as he regained control of his emotions. He stepped back in fear as he realized what he had just committed.

Mai's father stormed out of the house as torrential rain began to pour down from the sky, trailing him with every step he took, no matter what direction. A reminder of the sin he had just inflicted on his own kin.

He was running again, running away from the mistakes he had caused.

Leaving his precious daughter with nothing but a broken trust and the burden of sorrow.

He had failed. Not just as a father. But as a human being.

The final memory evanesced into the darkness.

The only thing left was Mai in the center of it all, silent as a lifeless soul.

Black tendrils began to wrap around her limbs, materializing into chains; though the blonde made no attempt to evade it.

The voices in her head nullified her senses. Nothing was visible past her own self-contempt.

 _ **She died because of you.**_

 _ **Worthless.**_

 _ **Your fault.**_

The face that she had held onto for so long.

The warm smile that had made her feel wanted, began to slowly fade away from her grasp.

 _Haruhiko..help me.._

* * *

It had been three days since her disappearance was reported to the Tokyo police department.

He had even been asked to come in for inquiry, being one of the very few suspects for Mai's kidnapping.

After all, he was the last person to be with her.

After the investigation, he was provided consolation and moral support.

It was almost comical. They treated him as if he was her boyfriend.

But he was far from that. He couldn't even protect her, allowing her to be taken almost out of thin air without a single trace of the culprit.

This was beyond the power of an ability wielder. The work of a phantom being his only possible theory.

Haruhiko punched his bookshelf in frustration, sending his assorted collection of manga toppling towards the floor.

 _What the hell do you want from her?_

It was freezing. A recent cold front had resided within the city, and Haruhiko had refused to touch the heater. The frigidness of the cold helped numb out his sense of desperation.

When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. He was in no mood to actually have an appetite.

Haruhiko crouched to the floor and put his head into his palms. The fatigue from his deprivation of sleep was starting to affect his health. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up after he passed out. It would at least stop the terrible sensation within his chest.

He was starting to wonder if it was really from his lack of sleep, or something entirely else.

 _I'm so weak._

The window next to his desk creaked open as a tiny figure slipped on through.

Ruru flew into the room carrying a bowl of instant ramen, albeit quite difficultly.

Haruhiko paid her no attention, choosing to remain in his solitary state.

"Haruhiko, I brought you something to eat." Ruru said as she placed the noodles next to him.

Haruhiko looked at her blankly without saying a word.

"You need to eat." The little phantom pulled on the sleeve of Haruhiko's shirt.

"I'm not hungry." Haruhiko replied almost mutely.

Ruru was beginning to be irked by his childish behavior.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you starve to death"

Haruhiko laughed dementedly. "Let me, I probably deserve it."

That was the last straw for Ruru. She had understood his trauma for the first few days, but this increasing display of self deprecation was going too far.

Ruru grabbed the boiling bowl of ramen and poured it onto Haruhiko's head.

Haruhiko screeched painfully as he shot up and ran towards his shower to cool himself off.

After a few minutes of tending to his burns, Haruhiko stormed out to confront the mischievous perpetrator.

"What the hell was that for?!" Haruhiko yelled.

Ruru crossed her arms. "Oh please, it's not like this is the first time I've done that to you."

"This is no time for stupid pranks, you idiot." Haruhiko insulted sharply.

Ruru would normally be offended by his scornful words, but she was far too infuriated by his mental breakdown from earlier.

"You're so selfish."

"What..?" Haruhiko wasn't expecting that response. Ruru usually fought back with far more scornful words.

Her hotheadedness was strangely absent. Ruru was coldly calm and collected.

"Mai's out there missing..probably being hurt. We don't even know where she could be. And all you're doing is being a self-centered coward; mulling over your own self worth. It's disgusting." Ruru spat.

Haruhiko was taken aback by the revealing truth. Had he really been that feeble?

Ruru sighed sadly. "Reina's working with the Phantom Protection Department to form a search party."

"Koito-chan has been hunting phantoms one by one to bring them back to a government facility for interrogation." She added.

"I thought you said you loved her. How can you give on her so easily?"

Haruhiko's heart filled with shame. Everything Ruru said was true, down to the smallest detail. He had given up on her, succumbing to his own hopelessness.

Ruru flew and sat on top of his head like she had always done.

"The Haruhiko I know would never lose to himself." Ruru smiled brightly.

Haruhiko chuckled earnestly. "You have a way with words sometimes."

Ruru pouted. "Sometimes?"

Haruhiko grinned freely, his heart much lighter than it had been the past few days.

And he had Ruru to thank for that. He wasn't fighting this battle alone.

The young adolescent's mind was clear now, and he was guaranteed to never let it break again.

All he had to do now was focus. He was analytical and problem solving was something he specialized in.

He had this suspicion from the start, but the thought of the possibility frightened him greatly.

But he couldn't let his own fear dissuade him again, not for her.

The strange voice that he had encountered twice, it shook him not because it was blatantly evil, but that it was narrowly familiar. It triggered a feeling within him, one that he would hope to never experience again.

The feeling of possession, having your own body taken away from you, and forced to observe in an almost dream-like state.

 _Enigma_.

His answer would be there, the facility that the government shutdown nearly a month ago for illegal experimentation. The birthplace of the phantom perception virus itself.

The Alayashiki Research Facility.

" _Mai, I'll find you. Even if it means losing myself. I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is like 3 months late, but if you read the update in my bio I was pretty busy with transferring colleges. Thank you guys so much for reading and putting up with the late update. I'm a slow writer and I can't always find time to write, so please put up with me guys. Once again, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. Till next time!**


End file.
